


(i've had) the time of my life

by wheatfields



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anyone-Insert, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Glee References, Karaoke, Light-Hearted, Other characters mentioned but not named, POV Second Person, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Technically a Future Fic, but can be lowkey romantic if you want/if you squint, dumb references to canon, gender-neutral, lowkey a crack fic, no gender is specified actually, set in a post-COVID world lol, timeskip/2021 ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatfields/pseuds/wheatfields
Summary: after over a year of quarantine and not being able to hang out in person, you, atsumu, and a whole bunch of your friends finally gather for a post-pandemic karaoke night.you know the feeling when you're buzzed from alcohol and good vibes and you suddenly feel invincible?yeah. just guess what kind of chaos ensues whenthis songcomes on.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Anyone, Miya Atsumu & Everyone, Miya Atsumu & Original Character(s), Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu & You, Miya Atsumu/Anyone, Miya Atsumu/Everyone, Miya Atsumu/Original Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	(i've had) the time of my life

**Author's Note:**

> this is written in the second person pov but the "you" can be whoever you want it to be! tried to not mention anyone specific to accommodate that (osamu and rintarou are the only other hq characters mentioned by name, but i didn't tag them since they're only mentioned once lol).
> 
> here's the link to the [fic graphic](https://twitter.com/kitsumushoyo/status/1345709163012263936) if you're into that. i highly recommend listening to the titular song while reading for optimum effect! also, if you've never seen the moment from _dirty dancing_ , [here you go](https://youtu.be/WpmILPAcRQo). hope you enjoy!!!

it's hour xx (no one is counting anymore) of your post-pandemic reunion/karaoke night, but not one of your friends gives any impression of wanting to go home just yet. which is, honestly, expected. after over a year of quarantine, and not being able to hang out with each other physically, it seems like everyone is in the same frame of mind to make this night last as long as possible to make up for lost time.

the karaoke machines are programmed to be _very_ up-to-date — that was the specific reason for choosing this place — but your group has already burned through the hits of today and is now ready to move on to the classic karaoke songs (which is, honestly, where the real party starts).

truly, no karaoke party is complete without disney ( _especially_ songs from _high school musical_ , because, _come on)_ and other throwback music from the good ol' days (in other words, '90s boy bands and '00s punk pop). indeed, all your performances this night have been very fitting for the filthy millennials you all are.

more songs are sung, and between _don't stop believin'_ and _bohemian rhapsody,_ it looks like your setlist has transformed into a selection of tracks that were once covered on _glee_ (though one must argue: then again, what _hadn't_ been done on _glee_ during its reign?) — which brings you all to the next one.

"who queued _the time of my life?"_

"is that the one black eyed peas song?"

"yes and no —"

"you uncultured swine, it's the one from _dirty dancing_."

" _anyway_ , whoever added this song, grab your mic and take your duet partner with you."

"i did," you start, but before you can even pick a partner —

"dibs!" atsumu charges to the other mic. "i'm gonna sing with you." he points to you dramatically.

you look at him questioningly as you reach for the remote. you honestly didn't expect him to know the song. "have you even seen _dirty dancing?"_

"nah, but i know the song from _glee…_ ain't that what we've been doing?" ( _he's not wrong,_ you note.) "and also, everyone knows _that_ scene. it's an iconic scene!"

"okay, to be honest, i didn't know how much pop culture your volleybrain was aware of." there are grumbles around the room. "i meant _his_ specific volleybrain, guys, but if the shoe fits…"

"are we just gonna stand here? or are we gonna do this?" he says impatiently. everything is a demand when it comes to him.

you narrow your eyes at him before pressing play on the remote.

the countdown starts and you both run to position yourselves on opposite sides of the room, so that you can take your time with each step when you walk over to each other as atsumu sings the first lines.

" _now i've… haaad… the time of my liiife… no, i've neeever felt like this before_ …"

truthfully, the room isn't even that big — nothing like the auditorium in the _glee_ episode — so the steps you both take are very, very tiny. but, most importantly, they're on beat.

" _'cause i've… haaad the time of my liiife_ ," you croon. " _and i owe it all to youuu_ …" the bass kicks in and takes control of both your bodies as you continue with your performance.

it's ridiculous. neither of you can dance. actually, you don't think that's the best word to describe what you're doing — it would be an insult to dancers.

" _so we take each other's hand, 'cause we seem to understand the urgencyyy!"_

atsumu does a deep lunge before he kneels to the ground. " _just remember!!"_ he belts. everyone cheers. it's ridiculous.

in respect to dancers everywhere, all you're doing is shaking your shoulders and swaying from side to side, choosing to channel all your energy into your vocals as you and atsumu take turns singing passionately into your mics.

" _because i've! haaad! the time of my liiife! no, i've neeever feeelt this way befooore! yes, i sweaaar… it's the truuuth… and i owe it all to you, 'cause iii_ …"

you and atsumu sing together in perfect harmony — you think. your hearing is fuzzy from all the alcohol in your system, but the ovation from your friends makes you think that the two of you are absolutely _killing it_.

the song continues on with the energy never wavering. but it doesn't take very long until atsumu, the greedy bitch, ruins everything by singing your parts, and suddenly the song is no longer a duet since the _both of you_ are now singing _both parts_ in chaotic unison.

you banter until you realize _that_ chorus is about to hit, and the two of you share a mischievous glint in your eyes as if to say, _we can totally pull it off, right?_

you both nod once in understanding and pass your mic to the friends nearest you (they were all singing along anyway) and start to back up, making sure there's enough space between you.

osamu catches on quickly to what you and his twin wordlessly agree on and rises to his feet. " _oh shit_ , they're gonna do it!!"

rintarou already has his phone in his hands — you can trust him to have this night well-documented — and he twists in his seat to capture the moment in the optimal view.

someone else begins to sing. your heart hammers in your chest as you adjust your stance. from across the room, atsumu looks like he's ready for a receive.

this position, this timing, this angle… you know the feeling when you're buzzed from alcohol and good vibes and you suddenly feel invincible?

" _this could be love, because_ —"

surprisingly, it works.

atsumu catches you as you leap in perfect timing, holding your body steady over his head as if the two of you had rehearsed it. every single person in the room gets on their feet in thunderous applause.

" _no, i never felt this way before_ …"

but not surprisingly, it doesn't last very long.

on a good day, atsumu definitely would've been able to keep you lifted with no problems. but this is after hours of drinking and after months of reduced physical activity.

you feel his arms wobble as he tries to lower you down, and before you can threaten him with a _you better not drop me!_ , you feel the treacherous pull of gravity when atsumu falls forward.

there's no graceful way to put this: you land on your ass.

 _he_ lands on his chest, as if doing a diving drill, and seems perfectly fine. the room now erupts in thunderous laughter. atsumu howls in amusement, the loudest among them.

you glare at him, but there's no hostility behind it. "could you at least say sorry??" grinning despite yourself, you smack him on the arm.

he shrugs, shit-eating smirk ever-present. "don't feel like lyin'."

you roll your eyes. "ass."

"yers will be fine, don't worry."

you hit his arm again, going for a punch this time, and he clutches at the spot — you were strangely consistent. you pull yourself to your feet as he pouts at you. after a beat, you decide you're satisfied and help him up before rejoining the rest of your friends.

at this moment, you realize a new song is already playing. meaning that, all this time, your friends had continued singing as you bickered in the background. of course. you laugh for what feels like the hundredth time that night. it's the most you've laughed in a while.

warmth spreads across your chest as you settle back into your place on the couch. you know that no one here cares how many hours have gone by. finally in the presence of your favorite people again, despite all the months leading up to this night, it almost feels as if no time has passed.

you're having the time of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WE GO AAAAA my first hq fic and first ever fic on ao3! special thanks to my friend maru for beta-ing and a big thank you to my twitter mutuals and friends for the support. :'D
> 
> honestly, this started out as a self-indulgent reader-insert from a brainrot OUT OF NOWHERE, but while writing it, i kind of wanted to make it work for everyone whether romantic or platonic because i feel atsumu is considerate like that and i think he should be appreciated. (also, friendship is wonderful and i miss karaoke nights.)
> 
> anyway, i hope this was a fun read for you! feel free to hit me up on my [hq twitter](https://twitter.com/kitsumushoyo), let's be friends 💗


End file.
